


Tiempo para tonterías (el que no existe)

by Hagastian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, San Valentin, Todos somos Michael Yew
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael es una persona práctica. Él no tiene tiempo para el amor, porque es tonto, porque le hace preocuparse más de lo necesario. El amor es una tontería, porque él es un semidiós y no tiene tiempo para más dolor. Pero claro, nada sale bien para un hijo del sol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo para tonterías (el que no existe)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada reconocible me pertenece. Lo que realmente es triste, todos los créditos a don Rick.
> 
> Esto participa en el reto [medias naranjas](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/153294/126216369/1/) del maravilloso foro Monte Olimpo.
> 
> También, un hint a el último olímpico.
> 
> ¡Espero que disfruten!

Una de las peores cosas de ser un mestizo no era la corta perspectiva de vida, ni el eterno conflicto entre amar u odiar a tus padres divinos, o estar relegado del mundo normal y resignarse a vivir una vida a medias, muchas veces escondido del universo común. Nada de eso era lo peor, no; lo horrible era todo lo relacionado con el amor y las relaciones afectivas.

Había dos caminos para desarrollarlas. La primera y la más obvia, eran los lazos que se creaban dentro del campamento, hermanos, amigos, amores. Todo allí dentro. Y la segunda, aquellas relaciones que si por algún milagro lograban extenderse más allá de tus familiares cercanos, rondaban a amigos mortales y comunes, completamente ajenos a que la mitad de tu vida rondaba con "creencias ridículas y de películas de Disney y Hollywood". Sin embargo, esto, de una u otra manera, era limitado. No eran tantos campistas, no había tantas personas en el mundo exterior para mantener relaciones así de cortadas y el mundo en general era demasiado reducido para que todos los campistas, excepto algunos gloriosamente afortunados, pudieran vivir plena y sanamente, maravillosas relaciones afectivas más allá de amigos y familia.

A muchos campistas les preocupaba aquello, especialmente porque muchos estaban en medio de la adolescencia y este problema, aunque pareciera mundano, calaba en el fondo de sus almas.

Todos querían amar y ser amados, después de todo.

_(Y tener un lugar dónde amar libremente, era el paraíso soñado de muchos)._

A todos les preocupaba, algunos más, otros menos. Pero cada vez que este tema salía a flote dentro de la cabaña de Apolo, Michael Yew gruñía y rehuía las conversaciones cuando estaba de mal humor, o en un buen estado decía con toda su lengua venenosa que el amor era sólo para los débiles, que no tenía sentido enfocarse en encontrar una pareja. Que había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

_(Cómo la guerra contra titanes._

_Cómo si su padre los amaba a todos._

_Cómo si ellos sobrevivirían otro día para ver el sol)._

El amor romántico te hacía preocuparte más por otra persona. Por alguien que no era ni siquiera,  _de cerca_ , tu familia.

Michael no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

Tenía sus armas, a sus hermanos, las guerras eternas de su padre y los otros dioses por las cuales luchar.

No tenía tiempo para nada más.

(" _—_ El amor era una tontería  _—decía siempre, cerrando el tema de conversación antes de salir de la cabaña con el ceño más fruncido del universo"_ ).

* * *

A él le gustaban otras cosas. Concretamente, a Michael le gustaban los problemas.

Los buscaba, peleaba con y contra los campistas de Ares cada vez que podía, ayudaba a los hermanos Stoll con sus travesuras y respondía con rapidez y sulfuro a todo aquel que se propasara de sus límites personales y fuera injusto con sus hermanos de cabaña.

Era una persona que amaba causar problemas. Le daban vida.

_(Eso era lo único importante, se repetía, siempre que podía)._

No era anormal que su gusto por los problemas fuera más allá de los problemas mismos; sino que también se relacionaran con sus preferencias personales para con las personas.

Oh sí, el amaba a las personas problemáticas.

* * *

A pesar de su insistencia práctica que el amor era una tontería, Michael no podía evitar que algunas veces, se sintiera atraído a otras personas. Era humano después de todo, y aunque tapaba sus sentimientos con gruñidos y aspereza, no podía evitar sentir como todos los demás. Él sólo trataba de evitar que esos sentimientos siguieran fluyendo o se volvieran más profundos, pues para él, todo el asunto del amor era tonto porque no quería tener que preocuparse por otra persona, especialmente, por alguien a quien quisiera lo suficiente como para desear besarle o hacer el tonto o…o _, o mostrar_  sus sentimientos bajo la capa de mal humor que siempre llevaba consigo.

No quería preocuparse por otra persona y temer no volver a verla.

Para él el amor era una experiencia demasiado estresante y no quería ese tipo de problemas.

_(Por mucho que los deseara)._

Esto no evitaba que sus sentimientos decidieran por él y fijaran la vista en las personas más malditamente problemáticas que pudieran existir.

La primera persona en la que se interesó, fue una campista de Afrodita, una dulzura de carácter fuerte que luchaba con fiereza en las competencias, era agresiva y siempre era regañada por su violencia. Fue un flechazo a primera vista, que no duró mucho, porque ella fue a una misión y nunca regresó.

_(Nadie se le acercó por semanas después de eso, temerosos de su carácter explosivo)._

También tuvo un flechazo por Clarisse, pero por alguna razón aquello mutó a una amistosa rivalidad y la necesidad irritante de volverla loca y atacarla cada vez que podía.

Y cuando aquello pasó, él decidió que no quería querer a nadie más. Su vida podría llegar a ser demasiado corta como para centrarse en otra persona más allá de las que tenía siempre alrededor.

Claro que, tuvo que llegar el momento donde Percy Jackson comenzó a volverse un campista poderoso, casi un líder natural y los problemas en torno a él y al campamento comenzaron a aparecer.

Cayó en caída libre por Percy. Casi como si Cupido mismo le hubiera disparado una flecha una noche y al día siguiente lo único que tenía en su cabeza, era la imagen del muchacho.

Ni siquiera supo cuándo, exactamente.

Pero era horrible.

* * *

Su corazón saltaba en angustia en cada misión eternamente larga que Percy hacía y cuando las noticias sobre sus avances se dispersaban, sonreía; y siempre daba una porción extra de su comida a su padre, para pedirle por su protección.

Sabía que era todo lo que podía hacer. Tenía la visión suficiente (¡y malditos fueran sus ojos!) para darse cuenta que ese amor no tendría nunca el final que él quería. Percy no se fijaría en él por varias razones; pero las principales eran que el muchacho no tenía preferencias por los hombres y que estaba prendado de Annabeth.

Le dolía pensar en ello. Le dolía más no poder hacer nada por detener sus sentimientos.

Michael, casi como un arquero destinado a la tragedia, solo se resignaba a amarlo en secreto y mantener ese amor vivo en sus sueños.

Le gustaban, si era sincero. Más allá de los sueños terribles de ser mestizo y soñar con el futuro (a veces, un puente que no tenía fin y mil monstruos detrás de él, que no alcanzaban a morir bajo sus flechas); le gustaba soñar con Percy, con acariciar sus cabellos oscuros y sentir la suavidad de ellos; con besar sus labios y sentir el sabor de la sal y del mar, la tranquilidad del agua en cada beso y el aire fresco y relajante de una tarde en la playa donde el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Siempre soñaba con ambos caminando tomados de la mano, pisando la arena. Él cazaba cangrejos y Percy hacía castillos de sal y coral, estatuas de sus padres y el sol brillando como una bendición sobre ambos.

A veces se besaban suavemente, el ruido de las olas en sus oídos, una canción tranquila en su corazón. Otras veces se desnudaban entre las rocas, amándose con la boca y los dedos, susurros y gemidos entrecortados, desesperados de tocarse y sentirse, Percy gimiendo en su másmásmásmás y él entregándole cada parte de su ser.

Siempre eran sueños agradables, no importaba su contenido. Sólo que él y Percy estuvieran juntos, sonriéndose, bromeando, siendo ellos mismos y felices.

_(Despertar era una agonía._

_Y un recuerdo que debería dejar de preocuparse por alguien inalcanzable y comenzar a recordarse que sólo se está haciendo daño)._

* * *

El problema, es que no pudo.

Y no tuvo tiempo.

No alcanzó a pensar sobre olvidar a Percy, cuándo tuvo que salir del campamento, junto a todos, para luchar por sus vidas.

Una ironía, que quién no le dio el tiempo de hacer algo contra sus sentimientos, fuera Cronos.

* * *

El amor es una tontería.

Era el eco que Michael tenía en su cabeza en la batalla de Manhattan, mientras luchaba junto a sus hermanos, disparando y corriendo y viviendo aquella batalla como si fuera la última en la que luchara en su vida.

_(El amor no iba a hacer que Percy le mirara con orgullo cuando mataba monstruos o disparaba sus flechas sónicas. No iba a hacer las cosas más fáciles para nadie, mucho menos para él, un simple campista del sol)._

El amor es una tontería.

Y él no tenía tiempo para eso.

* * *

Por supuesto, pensó, mientras tensaba el arco,  _por supuesto que él no tenía tiempo_  para esas tonterías.

 _—_ ¡Rómpelo!  _—_ gritó a Percy, quién le vio un segundo (¡un maravilloso segundo! ¡Sólo a él!) antes de hundir su espada en las fisuras del puente a medio destruir _—._ ¡Usa tus poderes!

Nunca lo tendría.

_(El crack del puente moviéndose violentamente ante las acciones de Percy, hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Disparó su última flecha, con la esperanza de darle a Cronos o al menos a algún monstruo importante._

_Luego, cayó producto del movimiento. Un grito con el nombre de Percy a medio morir en sus labios)._

* * *

Michael nunca sintió su cuerpo chocar en el agua.

Tampoco supo, nunca, que el amor no era una tontería.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Aaaaah, Michael es uno de mis personajes favoritos y es casi un dolor en el alma que se vea tan poco y haya tenido ese final. Aunque sigue intacto en mi corazón y emparejarlo con Percy es algo que nunca había pensado, pero me gusta mucho.
> 
> Fue un reto muy entretenido de hacer, honestamente :D.
> 
> Se agradecen los comentarios y de nuevo, gracias por la lectura.
> 
> ¡Besos!


End file.
